Back to the Future
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: Marty McFly and his little sister Abby McFly have gone back in time and stopped their parents from ever meeting. Now it's a race against time to make sure they meet or will fade in existence. (It's just Back to the Future but with Marty having a little sister)
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to take a break from Batman and try something different. I've always been a fan of the Back to the Future series even since my Dad showed it to me. After a while I started thinking of Marty having a younger sister during the movies. So I'll give this a try and see what happens.

As usual I don't own Back to the Future.

Marty McFly and his younger sister Abby McFly walked into their friend Doctor Emmet L. Brown's house to pay him a visit before they went to school.

"Hey Doc?" Marty asked coming in. "Doc? Hello anyone home. Einstein come here boy." He called but no Dog came. Then the two came to Einstein's food bowl that wasn't touched all week. "Oh god." Marty said when he saw it.

"That's sick." Abby said. Marty then got out his guitar and hooked it up to Doc's amp. "Oh not this again." She said.

"Like you don't love to hear your older brother play; anyway I'm practicing for later." Marty said while turning up the sound as loud as it would go. Abby quickly covered her ears. She was a big fan of her brother but not when it was turned up this loud. Marty raised his pick and started playing, but it was so loud and powerful that Marty was knocked back and knocked over a shelf full of random stuff. Abby suddenly burst out laughing.

"Shut up Ab." Marty said under piles of paper but Abby just kept laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've seen since you set the carpet on fire." She said as Marty lifted himself out of all the papers and random stuff.

"Rock and Roll." Marty said taking his shades off. All of a sudden the telephone started ringing. Marty quickly got up to answer it. "Yo."

"Marty is that you?" Doc asked.

"Hey! Hey Doc where are you?" Abby suddenly came over to listen to the conversation.

"Thank god I found you. Can you and Abby meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough and need your assistances."

"Wait, 1:15 in the morning?"

" Yeah."

"Doc, where have you been all week?"

"Working."

"Is Einy with you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Uh, Doc you left all your equipment on all week."

"My equipment? Oh that reminds me, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload." Abby tried to hold back a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marty said looking at the broken amp."

"Good, remember, Twin Pines Mall, 1:15am…" Suddenly every single clock in Doc's house went off. It was so loud that Marty and Abby had to cover their ears.

"Are those my clocks I hear?!" Doc shouted.

"Yeah, it's eight o'clock." Marty said.

"It worked! They're exactly twenty-five minutes slow!" Marty and Abby went wide eye.

"Wait, so it's Eight-twenty-five?" Abby asked.

"Precisely!"

"Crap! I'm late for school!" Marty said hanging up and running out the door followed by Abby. Marty pulled out his headphones while Abby pulled out her skateboard. 'No little sister of mine is going to go around without knowing how to ride a skateboard.' Marty had told her when she was six. Quickly they got on and started riding to school. (Cue Power of Love.) Since Abby was only fourteen she still had five minutes to get to Hill Valley Middle School. After riding a few cars to get to school faster, the two siblings split up promising to meet each other after school for the Battle of the Bands audition. Then just as Marty was walking towards the front door, his girlfriend Jenifer Parker met him.

"Marty don't go this way, Strickland's looking for you. If you're caught it'll be four tardys in a row." She said leading him towards the back door of the school.

"Ok I think we're safe."

"You know it wasn't my fault this time. Doc set all his clocks twenty-five minutes slow." Suddenly a cold hand grabbed Marty's shoulder.

"Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Doctor Emmet Brown McFly? Tardy slip for you Miss Parker; and one for you McFly. I think that makes four in a row?" Vice principle Strickland said handing them a late slip. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of advice. This so called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a nutcase and you hang out with him you'll be in big trouble."

"Yes sir." Marty said not paying any attention. Strickland then grabbed Marty and held him tight.

"You've got a real attitude problem McFly. You're a slacker. You're just like your father; he was one too."

"Can I go now Mr. Strickland?"

"I understand your band is on the roster for the dance audition after school. Why bother, you're too much like your old man. No McFly is ever going to amount to anything in the history of Hill Valley!"

"Yeah well history is going to change."

BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*

"Next please." A judge said after school. Jennifer and Abby we're all waiting for Marty's big moment.

"Alright, so we're the Pinheads." Marty said.

"1, 2, 3…" (Power of Love.)

"Hold it fellas hold on." The teacher said stopping them. "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud." Marty looked shocked and Abby and Jennifer looked confused.

So what do you think? I know it's short but I'm just putting what it's gonna be like. I'll continue it if you like want but I want Reviews. Review, Like, or favorite if you want more.

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those three people who have revieed this so far. Enjoy!

I don't own back to the future

Marty, Jennifer, and Abby walked towards the clock tower while a van came by trying to get people to re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson.

"Too loud. I can't believe it, I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anyone."

"Marty one rejection isn't the end of the world." Jennifer said.

"I know but I don't really think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're really good Marty, and you really should send in this tape to the record company. You know what Doc always says…" Abby said.

"Yeah I know, 'if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." Marty said interrupting his sister and looked at a few girls walking past them. Jennifer then guided Marty's face to look at her.

"It's good advice Marty." She said and they started walking again.

"Alright so what if I do send it in? What if they say you're not good and have no talent? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection."

"Calm down dad." Abby said.

"Jeez you're right Ab; I _am_ starting to sound like my old man."

"He's not _that_ bad, at least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow." Jen said tying her shoe.

"Check out that 4 by 4." Marty said looking at a truck that was coming in. "Now that is hot; some day Jennifer, some day." Marty then pulled up Jen on the bench and sat down. "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a few sleeping bags in the back, sleep under the stars." Marty said getting close to her. Abby who was sitting on the far end covered her eyes.

"Stop it." Jen said looking around. "Does your mom know about tomorrow night?"

"Get out of town, my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Anyway my mom would freak out if she knew."

"Yeah, and she'll give us that whole lecture of how she never did that stuff when she was a kid." Abby said.

"Sometimes we think she's a nun." Marty said.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable." Jen said.

"Well she's not doing a very good job." Marty said and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly a woman came over and shook a jar of coins in their face.

"Save the clock tower. Save the clock tower. Mayor Wilson is sponsoring a campaign to try and replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley preservation center believe that it should be saved to preserve our history…" Marty quickly pulled out a quarter and gave it to her to get her to shut up.

"Alright lady, here's a quarter."

"Thank you; don't forget to take a flyer." She said and went back to her stand.

"So where were we?" Marty asked leaning in again.

"Right about here." Jen said and was about to kiss Marty again when her dad pulled up. "It's my dad." Jen said and got up.

"I'll call you tonight." Marty said.

"Oh I'll be at my grandmothers. Here, I'll give you the number." Jen said and wrote down the number on the clock tower flyer. Then at last gave him a kiss. As Jen drove off, Marty just stared into space. Abby waved her hand over his eyes to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, let's go Ab." Marty said and they both skateboarded home. When they finally got into Lyon Estates, Abby did a quick trick on her board. "Hey you're getting better at that."

"Thanks." Abby said and stared at the tow-truck in their driveway pulling the now destroyed car.

"Perfect. That's just perfect." Marty said and walked into the house.

"…I can't believe you loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot." Biff Tannan said. "I could have been killed." Marty and Abby put their book bags away and Abby pulled some Teddy Grahams in a jar.

"Now Biff, I never noticed the car had a blind spot when I drive it; Hi son, hi Abby."

"What are you blind McFly?" "It's there, how else do you explain that wreak out there?" Biff continued.

"Now Biff, can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for all this?"

"My insurance? It's your car. Your insurance should pay for it." Biff said. Meanwhile Abby started leaning on Marty who gently pushed her off of him.

"Yeah so you have my reports typed yet?"

"Well, I'm almost done. I just figured that since…" Biff then grabbed George's tie and started knocking on his head.

"Hello? Anyone home? Think McFly, Think!" Biff then went over towards Abby and took the Teddy Grahams out of her hand. Marty wanted to say something but Abby glared at him silently telling him not to.

"Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Abby and Marty look at each other and nodded a little. "Would you?!"

"Of course not Biff. I'll just finish typing them up right now." George said and went to the computer.

"So what are you two looking at buttheads." Biff said. Marty and Abby didn't say anything. "Say hi to your mom for me." He said and left.

Break*Break*Break

Believe me, Marty; you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance. George said at the table later that night.

"He's absolutely right, Marty. The last thing you need is headaches." David the oldest McFly said.

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Joey didn't make parole again. Lorraine said and tossed the cake they had made. "I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"He's your brother, Mom." David said.

"Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." Marty's older sister Linda said taking the curlers out of her hair.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Their mother said.

"Oh crap, I'm late." David said and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Hey Marty, I'm not your answering service, but while you were outside pouting about the car, Jennifer Parker called you twice." Linda said and Marty checked his watch.

"I don't like her, Marty. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble." Loraine said.

"Oh Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy." Abby said.

"I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy." Linda and Abby looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Then how are Abby and I supposed to ever meet anybody?" Linda asked.

"Well, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father."

"That was so stupid; Grandpa hit him with the car."

"It was meant to be. Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born." Lorraine said smiled. Anyway, Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him."

"Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance." Linda said putting her fist on her cheek and leaning on the table.

"No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George? Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor..."

"Abby didn't you say you had a question about your homework?" Marty asked trying to get out of hearing this story again.

"Actually I did. Come on." Abby said and Marty and Abby got up to go to Marty's room."

Break*Break*Break*

Abby and Marty for the next few hours tried to keep themselves awake before they went. However they didn't last too long. Marty had fallen asleep in his clothes and the radio on, while Abby had gone to her room to read. Suddenly the phone rang waking Marty up.

"Hello?" Marty said sleepily.

"Marty, you and Abby didn't fall asleep did you?" Doc asked.

"Oh Doc, No way. I'm up and Abby's reading in her room."

"Listen, this is very important. I've forgot my video camera. Can you and Abby stop and pick it up at my place on your way to the mall?"

"Yeah sure, we're on our way." Marty said and hung up. Quietly he tip-toed to his sister's room and opened the door. There he found Abby fast asleep with a book in her hand.

"Ab, Hey Ab wake up." Marty said shaking his sister away.

"Go away." Abby said and put her pillow under her head. Marty pulled the pillow off and threw it on the floor.

"Ab, it's almost 12:30, we gotta go!" Marty whispered. Suddenly Abby bolted up and quickly got her shoes on. Then the two siblings snuck out of the house and headed towards Doc's house.

You all know what's next. Thank you so much to the three people who have reviewed this story so far. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review for me to post.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 3

After Marty and Abby rode their skateboards to pick up the camera, they went to Twin Pines Mall where a big truck was as well as Einstein.

"Einstein. How have you been boy?" Abby asked petting him.

"Where's the Doc Einy?" Marty asked. Suddenly the back of the truck made a funny noise and opened slowly. Marty and Abby stared at in shock. They then looked at each other as the engine of a car was heard. Then all of a sudden, a Delorean rolled out of the van with smoke surrounding it. Finally when it came down, a white haired man in a why suit with a radiation symbol on the back came out of the car.

"Doc." Marty said and Doc turned around.

"Abby! Marty! You made it!" Doc said patting them on the shoulders.

"Yeah." Marty said.

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is a big one, the one I've been waiting for my whole life.

"Is that a Delorean?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby, now all your questions will be answered. Now roll tape." Doc said

"Doc is that a…" Marty asked.

"Never mind that. Now roll tape."

"Alright I'm ready." Marty said,

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmet Brown; I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. (Doc looks at his watch) It's Saturday morning October 26 th 1985 1:18am; and this is temporal experiment number one." Doc then turned towards Einstein. "Come on Einy. Hey boy, get in there." Einstein then got in the car. "In you go. Sit down, get your seatbelt on. That's it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, ok." Marty said and got a different camera angle on Doc.

"Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization as my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, Check Doc." Abby said.

"Good, have a good trip Einstein. Watch your head." Doc said and closed the door. He then got out his remote control and turned it on. "Watch this."

"Okay. Got it." Marty said. Suddenly Doc controlled the car on the remote like a toy car. He drove it at the end of the parking lot and stopped it. Then he grabbed Marty and Abby and stood in the path of the car.

"If my calculations are correct; when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious sh**." Doc then turned the break on and made the car go forward, but the car did not move. Doc continued this until the remote showed the car was going 65mph. Then he let off the break and the car came towards them at full speed getting fast and faster. Abby got wide-eyed and tried to get out of the way but Doc pulled her back. "Watch this." Suddenly when the car was going 88mph, it disappeared into thin air leaving only a trail of fire where the car should have been. All three looked behind them as it disappeared

"HA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! 88 MILES PER HOUR!" Doc shouted jumping up and down. Abby and Marty stared at each other wide-eyed and mouths open as the license plate that was just on the car spun around in a circle and landed on the road. "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 am and zero seconds!" Marty went over to pick up the license plate.

"Hot! Jesus Christ!" Marty said dropping the license plate immediately. "Jesus Christ, Doc. You disintegrated Einstein."

"Calm down Marty, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the heck are they?!" Abby asked.

"The appropriate question is when the heck are they Abby. You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future." Doc said running towards the mall and pointing at it. Marty and Abby then started walking towards where Doc was standing. "One minute into the future to be exact." Doc then walked to where they were first standing. "And at precisely 1:21 am and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine." Marty and Abby looked at each other and started walking towards Doc again.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a Time machine…out of a Delorean?"

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel made the flux dispersal…" suddenly Doc's watch started beeping. "Look out!" Doc said and pushed Marty and Abby out of the way while lights came from out of nowhere and the car came back and landed in the street. Marty and Abby stared at the now frozen car with amazement. Abby and Marty looked at Doc who started walking towards the car. Doc flinched a little when the car gave off steam but continued on. Marty put his arm around his sister as Doc went towards the car and tried to open it up but flinched.

"Ouch." Doc said.

"What!? Is it hot?" Abby asked.

"No it's cold. Damn cold." Doc then used his foot to open the car and there was Einstein still in the driver's seat. "Einstein you little devil." Doc said petting his dog. Abby then smiled as Doc unbuckled his seatbelt and the dog ran towards the van. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!"

"He's alright." Marty said looking at where Einstein went.

"Of course he's alright. And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concern the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to arrive at this exact moment in time. Come on, I'll show you how it works." Doc then sat in the driver seat while Abby and Marty watched. "First you turn on the time circuits." Doc then pointed to the date board. "This one tells you where you want to go, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you where. Let's say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." Doc then typed in July 4, 1776. Or witness the birth of Christ." Doc typed in December 25, 0000. "And a very important date for science, November 5, 1955." Doc then stared into space. "Yes, November 5, 1955. The day I discovered time travel. I remember it vaguely. I was standing on the edge of my toilet seat hanging up a clock when I fell, hit my head and had a vision; A vision of this. The flux capacitor." Doc said pointing at it.

"The flux capacitor." Marty said with interest.

"It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day, my god has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." Abby then gave a little chuckle.

"Pine trees?" She asked.

"Uh, this is heavy duty, Doc, does it run on gas?

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium."

"Plu-what?" Abby asked.

"Plutonium. Wait, so this sucker is nuclear?" Marty asked.

"Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. No, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need." Abby then gave a little whistle while Doc went towards the van.

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip this off?" Marty asked when Doc walked up to a suitcase full of plutonium. Doc then started to come back.

"Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts.

"Wow." Abby said.

"Alright, let's get you two into a radiation suits, we must prepare to reload." So Doc, Marty and Abby, got into radiation suits and Doc slowly got out a jar of plutonium and put it in the plutonium tank. Finally it went in and the three took off the tops of the suits.

"It's safe now, everything's let lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record." Doc then was about to get in the car when he stopped. "Uh oh. I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics." Doc said and grabbed his own personal suitcase.

"The future, it's where you're going?" Marty asked.

"That's right, twenty five years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five World Series."

"Uh, Doc." Marty said.

"Huh?"

"Uh, look us up when you get there."

"Indeed I will, roll em." Marty then started recording again. "I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." Doc then suddenly started laughing. "What am I thinking? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back, one pallet one trip I must be out of my mind." Einy then started barking. "What is it Einy?" Doc then looked to see a van turn on its headlights and come towards them. Doc then went wide-eyed. "Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it you two!"

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Who do you think, the Libyans!" Doc said pointing at the van. The siblings turned around to see someone come out the top of the van with a gun.

"Holy sh**!" Marty said and grabbed his sister and ran behind the Delorean.

"Unroll their fire!" Doc said and pulled out his own gun. He tried to shoot at them but the gun wasn't loaded.

"Doc hold on!" Abby said but Doc started running. Finally the Libyans had him cornered. Doc tossed the gun and the sibling stared at Doc. Suddenly they started shooting and Doc fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bas*****." Marty shouted. Then the Libyans aimed the gun at Marty and Abby.

Well there you go. I know most of you probably know what happens but can I still get some more reviews please? I thank those who have reviewed this already but can I have some more please. Thanks.

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own BTTF.

_"Doc hold on!" Abby said but Doc started running. Finally the Libyans had him cornered. Doc tossed the gun and the sibling stared at Doc. suddenly they started shooting and Doc fell to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bas*****." Marty shouted. Then the Libyans aimed the gun at Marty and Abby._

Marty held his sister tight as they were expecting to get shot at. They closed their eyes and heard nothing. Then the Libyan that was shooting said something in a foreign language. The two opened their eyes to see the gun had jammed itself. Marty then grabbed his sister and ran for the DeLorean. They both got in slamming the doors; Marty started the car and took off.

"What about Doc and Einy?" Abby asked.

"We'll worry about them when we're _not _getting shot at. Keep your head down, you hear me?" Then the van starting moving again as the Libyan got the gun un-jammed and started chasing the car all over the parking lot. Marty then made a sharp turn making Abby slide side to side and accidently turning the time circuits on. "Come on move you stupid thing."

"Are you seeing this?!" Abby asked looking in her mirror.

"What?" Finally Marty looked at his mirror to see the shooting Libyan pulling out a rocket-propelled grenade. "Holy sh**! Alright, let's see if you bas***** can do 90. Hang on Ab." Marty then shifted the gears and pressing on the gas as hard as he could. At last he reached 88mph and the car lit up and suddenly they were in an open field. Then a scarecrow landed on the windshield making Marty and Abby scream until they crashed into a barn. Just then a little family came in the barn to investigate the strange noise.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Looks like an airplane with no wings." The man said.

"That ain't no airplane. Look." The boy said giving his father his alien comic book. Suddenly the door opened up and Marty came out still in his radioactive suit with the helmet over his head. The family then started screaming.

"Hey! Listen to me I…" The family quickly closed the door and Marty tripped over a haystack.

"Nice going captain klutz." Abby said opening her door.

"Thank you sergeant smart mouth; now stay here while I try and go talk to them."

"If you say so." Marty then walked out of the barn and took off his helmet.

"Uh, excuse me. Yeah, sorry about your barn." Suddenly a shot was heard and Marty walked backwards tripping on the door.

"You call that talking?!" Abby asked.

"Shut up and get in the car!" Marty shouted at her. The man they shot at them again.

"It's already mutated into a human form! Shoot it!" The boy said. The man then shot at the barn again.

"Take that you mutated son of a bi***!" The man said and the car took off.

"Go go go!" Abby said. Just then Marty ran over one of the pine trees that were fenced in.

"My pines! You ba*****! You killed my pine!" He said but the siblings were long gone.

"Alright, no need to panic. We're fine. It all just a dream" Marty said to himself.

"Yeah, avery_ intense_ and crazy dream. MARTY STOP!" Abby shouted. Marty slammed on the breaks and Abby got out of the car.

"What's the matter with you…?" Marty however couldn't finish his sentence. He too got out to look. The siblings were looking at a Lyon Estates that was just being built. Marty then spotted a car that was coming towards them. "Excuse me, please you gotta help us." Marty said when the car stopped.

"DON'T STOP OR WE'LL DIE!" The woman in the passenger seat said and the man took off.

"This is just nuts." Marty said and went back to the car. He was just about to change the time circuits when the car completely shut off. "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, now what? If this thing's dead, we can't just leave it in the middle of the road." Abby said.

"Um, help me push it behind that sign." On the sign was an advertisement on what the new neighborhood would look like.

"Alright, and will you take that suit off before we get accused for an alien again." Abby said.

"Fine." Abby and Marty took off their radioactive suits and together pushed the car behind the sign. When they were done, Abby and Marty made their way towards Hill Valley.

That's a good stopping point don't you think? I hope you guys like it. Press that review button if you liked it.

LaurenHardy13


	5. Chapter 5

Marty and Abby finally made their way towards Hill Valley. When they got there, they were surprised at how different it was; movies were only 50 cense, the movies had A.C, and everyone was dress like…well…50s people. Still looking at the new movie theater, they had no idea that they were crossing the road. Suddenly a car slammed on its breaks beeping at Marty and Abby. They went across the street to see people coming out and washing a car.

"How come they never did that with us?" Abby asked. Marty shrugged his shoulders and they kept walking getting strange looks from everyone. Suddenly a bell started going off. The siblings turned around and saw that it was the old clock on top of the court house. The siblings then looked at each other.

"That old thing never worked." Marty said.

'_Re-elect Mayor Red Thomas. Progress is his middle name. Mayor Red Thomas's progress platform includes more jobs, better education…'_

"I thought Wilson was trying to get re-elected." Abby said.

"I don't know." Then someone tossed in the trashcan the newspaper. Abby went to grabbed it and Marty followed her. They looked at the date which was November 5th 1955.

"This has got to be a dream." Marty said.

"More like a nightmare." Marty then looked over to notice a café. "There's got to be a phone in there somewhere. Come on." Marty said and ran over towards in with Abby. When they got in there, it was completely empty except for someone sitting on the bar stool and 50s music was playing.

"What kind of music is this?" Abby whispered.

"Shut up."

"Hey kid you jump ship?" The bartender asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's with the life preserver?" Marty and Abby looked down at his jacket.

"We just have to use the phone."

"It's in the back." He said and the siblings went towards to phone book. Marty then pulled out a yellow book.

"Who do you know in the 50s?"

"_We_ know one person who might be able to fix this." Marty said and went to the Bs in the book until he found Emmett L. Brown.

"Yes, you're still alive." Marty then dialed the number.

"You actually found him in the phone book?"

"Yeah, smart huh?" Marty said then his watch started beeping. The bartender came over and looked at them. Abby then used her body to cover Marty's hand with the watch on.

"No watches yet genius." After a few seconds there was no answer, Marty hung up and pulled out the page.

"Hey do you know where 1640 Riverside…"

"Are you kids gonna order something or what?" The bartender interrupted.

"Yeah gimme a tap."

"I can't give you a tap unless you pay for it."

"Yeah, give me a Pepsi free and give her a Root Beer."

"You want a Pepsi pal you're gonna have to pay for it." He said and got out a bottle of Root Beer and handed it to Abby.

"Look just give me something without any sugar alright."

"Something without sugar huh." The bartender said and handed Marty a cup of coffee with no sugar.

"Hey Mcfly!" Someone said from the door. Abby, Mary, and the teen next to them turned around. "What do you think you're doing here Mcfly?" Marty and Abby then looked at each other.

'Is that Biff?' Abby mouthed to Marty who nodded.

"Hey I'm talking to you Mcfly you Irish bug." Biff said walking over towards the teen walking past Marty and Abby.

"Oh hey Biff, hi guys. How are you doing?" The teen said.

"You have my homework done yet?"

"Well not yet. You see I figured that since it wasn't due till Monday…" Biff then grabbed the teen's shoulder and started knocking on his forehead.

"Hello? Hello? Any one home? Think Mcfly, think. I gotta have to recopy it. Do you know what would happen if I handed in _my _homework in _your_ handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. Now you wouldn't want that to happen would ya?" Marty and Abby looked at each other and nodded slightly just as they had did earlier yesterday…well in their time period. "Would ya?!" Biff asked squeezing the teen's shoulder.

"Of course not Biff. Now I'll just finish it up tonight and get it to you first thing in the morning." He said.

"Oh not too early I sleep in. Hey Mcfly look." Biff said pointing to the ground. The teen looked and popped his chin making him look up. "Don't look so gullible Mcfly." Biff then looked over at Marty. "What are you looking at Butt…?" Suddenly Biff stopped what he was doing and went over towards Abby. "Well hello there. Now what would a pretty girl like you be doing hanging around with a guy like this?" Biff said pointing at the teen sitting next to Abby.

"Get lost jerk." Abby said.

"Oo, you hear that boys. We got us a feisty girl, I like that." Biff said moving closer towards Abby who was trying to push her off.

"Hey, hands off her." Marty said.

"What are you gonna do about it Butthead?" Biff asked.

"Come on Biff." One of his friends said.

"Alright. I hope to see you around beautiful. And Mcfly don't let me catch you in here again." Biff said and left with his friends. As soon as he left, Marty and Abby slowly looked over at the teen next to them.

"What?" He asked.

"You…you're George Mcfly." Marty said.

"Yeah, who are you."

"I'm uh…"

"What are you doing letting those boys push you around for boy?" A black man asked coming up towards them.

"Well they're bigger than me."

"Have some respect for yourself boy. Don't you know if you let people push you around now, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Look at me. Do you think I'm gonna hang around this slop house for the rest of my life?"

"Watch it Goldie." Someone said.

"No sir, I'm gonna make something for myself. I'm going to night school, and one day I'm gonna be somebody."

"That's right he's gonna be Mayor."

"Exactly kid I…Mayor…I like the sound of that. I'll run for Mayor." He said.

"A colored Mayor. That'll be the day." The bartender said.

"You wait and see Mr. Crothers. I _will _be Mayor. I'll be the most powerful man in Hill Valley, and I'm gonna clean this place."

"That's good. You can start by cleaning the floors." He said handing the man a broom.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson. I love it already." He said and started cleaning. When Marty and Abby turned around, George was riding his bike away.

"Hey! Come on Ab."

"But I didn't get to finish my Root Beer." Abby said.

"Forget it! Let's go!" Marty said leaving change on the table and running out the door pulling his sister. The two ran until they found George up a tree looking at undress girls. Then without warning, he slipped and fell off the tree right in the path of an oncoming car.

"Dad!" Marty said pushing George out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Abby screamed and the car hit Marty and flew right into Abby who hit her head on the concrete making her black out.

Break*Break*Break

"Mom? Is that you?" Marty asked when he became conscious with someone rubbing his head.

"Just relax. You've been asleep for nine hours."

"I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed me and Ab went back in time."

"Well you're safe and sound now; back in good old 1955."

"1955?!" Marty said and someone turned on the light to revel a Burnett teenage girl wearing a purple dress. "You're my mo…You're my mo…"

"My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Banes." She said.

"Yeah, but you're so…thin."

"Just relax Calvin you got a big bruise on your head." Marty then got up but covered back up when he realized when he was wearing no pants.

"Where are my pants?"

"Over there; on my Hope chest. I've never see purple underwear Calvin."

"Calvin? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Isn't that your name? Calvin Klein? It's written all over your underwear." Lorraine said about to lift the blanket when Marty scooted back. "Oh I guess they call you Cal."

"No uh. People call me Marty."

"Oh, Nice to meet you Calvin…Marty…Klein." She said sitting next to Marty now. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked will Marty starting breathing heavy.

"Uh…no. No it's fine." Marty said trying to move away. "Uh, you haven't seen my sister have you?"

"She's in my sister's room. She hit her head but she'll be fine."

"Good." Marty said scooting farther away.

"That's a nasty big bruise on you Calvin." She said trying to touch it when Marty tried to move away until he fell off the bed.

"Lorraine? Are you up there?" A woman called.

"Oh god it's my mother." Lorraine said and jumped off the bed grabbing Marty's pants and tossing to. "Get your pants back on quick!" She said and ran out the door.

Uh oh. It's starting to get good right? You know the routine. If you review, I'll update again. Let me know what you think.

LaurenHardy13


	6. Chapter 6

"So Marty how long are you and your sister in town for?" Lorraine's mother asked walking down the steps.

"Excuse me?" Marty asked confused.

"Well I figured that you were a sailor with that life preserver on."

"Uhhh…Coast guard." Marty said.

"Sam…here's the young man you hit with your car." She said talking to her husband who was behind an old T.V. "Thank god he's alright."

"What the hell where you doing in the middle of the street like that? And you need to have a serious chat with that girlfriend of yours about running out in the street like she did."

"Pay no attention to him Marty he's in one of his moods."

"Marty!" Abby called and ran to him hugging him. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah Ab I'm fine, are you?"

"Other than being knocked down by my brother and passing out for almost nine hours and being worried sick, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well that's good news." Lorraine's mother said.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked Sam.

"Trying to get this da** T.V to work. Everything's in its place but the picture won't come up." Abby then went over and moved the antenna a little and the picture came up. "Would you look at that? How did you do that?"

"I just messed with the antenna a little."

"Wow, you seem like a smart girl for your age. Who told you that?"

"My dad told me."

"Good for him. You know how to get stove to work?"

"Sam that's enough. Now let's all come in here for dinner." Lorraine's mom then walked them to the kitchen. "Now you already know Lorraine, this is Milton, Sally, and Toby, and over in the playpen is little baby Joey." She said introducing everyone and taking off Milton's coon-skin hat. Marty and Abby then went over to look at Joey.

"So you're our Uncle Joey? Better get used to these bars kiddo." Marty said and the baby started cooing.

"Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen. He cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him in there. Marty I hope you and Abby like meatloaf. Sam will you please come eat your dinner!"

"Hey Marty you can sit here." Lorraine said pushing Marty to a seat next to here.

"Alright, now thanks to Miss. Kline, we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat." Sam said putting the T.V in front of the table and eating.

"It's our first television set, Dad just picked it up. Do you have a television?" Lorraine said.

"Yeah, you know we have…two of them." Marty said then realizing who he was talking to.

"Wow! You must be rich. Milton said.

"Oh honey he's teasing you, nobody has two television sets." Marty and Abby then watched the black and white TV.

"Hey, we've seen this, remember Ab? This is when Ralph dresses up as a man from space."

"Oh yeah! This is a classic."

"What do you mean you've seen it? It's a new episode." Milton asked.

"We saw it on a…rerun."

"What's a rerun?"

"You'll find out." Marty whispered.

"Marty, I feel like I've seen you and your sister before. Do I know your mother?" Marty and Abby looked at Lorraine slowly.

"Yeah I think you do." Marty said.

"Well I want to give her a call; I don't want her to worry about you two."

"You can't. I mean…uh nobody's home." Abby said.

"Oh."

"Hey do you know where Riverside Drive is?" Marty asked.

"That's at the other end of town a block past Maple; East end of town." Sam said not looking away from the T.V.

"Block past Maple? Isn't it John F. Kennedy Drive?" Abby asked.

"Who the hell is John F. Kennedy?" Sam asked.

"A friend." Marty said.

"Mother, with Marty and Abby's parents out of town, don't you think he should spend the night? After all Dad almost hit him with the car." Lorraine asked.

"That's true Marty. I think that you should. I feel like you're our responsibility."

"Ah gee I don't know…"

"And he can sleep in my room." Lorraine said and put her hand above Marty's knee making Marty stand up and start walking to the door.

"We have to go. Sorry, come on Ab. Thanks for everything and I hope we'll see you later."

"Much later." Abby whispered and the two ran towards Doc's house.

Break*Break*Break

Marty and Abby finally got to 1640 Riverside drive. Marty knocked on the door and it opened quickly shutting again. The two looked at each other and Marty knocked again. This time, a younger looking Doc opened the door.

"Don't say a word you two." Doc said pulling them in. Doc then took something off of a dog and put something on Marty's head.

"What the heck is that?" Abby asked.

"Not a word, I'm going to read your thoughts. Okay you two have come from a long distance?"

"Yes! That's why…" Marty said.

"Don't say anything. You want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?"

"No!" The siblings said.

"Not a word! You want me to make a donation to the Coastguard used auxiliary?" Marty then pulled off the suction cup.

"Doc, my sister and I are from the future. We came here in a time machine you invented. Now I need your help to get back to the year 1985." Doc then started laughing.

"Do you know what this means? It means that this da** thing doesn't work!" Doc said taking off his helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"Doc you have to help us. You're the only one who knows how your time machine works."

"Time machine? I didn't invent any time machine."

"Alright, look at my driver's license. Expires 1987. Look at my birthday for crying out loud I haven't even been born yet. And look at this; this is my brother, my sister, Abby, and me. Look at my older sister's sweatshirt; Class of 1984." Marty said pulling out everything he could.

"Alright future teens, tell me this. Who's president of the United States in 1985?"

"Ronald Reagan." Abby said.

"Ronald Reagan? The actor?" Doc asked gathering up all his stuff.

"He was an actor?" Abby asked Marty.

"Yeah."

"Who's Vice President then? Jerry Lewis?" Doc then ran out and starting running down the hill to his house. "I suppose Jane Wymann is the first lady."

"Doc hold up!" Marty shouted chasing after him.

"And Jack Benny is secretary of the Treasury."

"I've had enough jokes for one evening. Goodnight future teens." Doc said shutting the door in their face.

"Doc wait! The bruise! The bruise on your head I know how you got it. You told us the whole story. You were standing on your toilet hanging a clock when you fell, hit your head and came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible." Marty and Abby were just about to walk away when Doc came out and stared at them.

Not one of my favorite chapters but I guess it will do. Can I get at least 5 reviews before I update again. I just want to make sure I'm not wasting my time.

Thanks

LaurenHardy13


	7. Chapter 7

Marty, Abby, and Doc made their way to Lyon Estate to where the covered up DeLorean was. "I think there's something wrong with the starter. So we hid it here." Marty said clearing the leaves and sticks off the DeLorean.

"After I fell of my toilet, and drew this." Doc said pulling out a drawling of…

"The Flux Capacitor?" Abby asked and Doc nodded. Marty then opened the door to show Doc the F.C (Flux Capacitor) inside the DeLorean.

"It worked! It worked! I finally made something that works!" Doc shouted putting his hands on Marty and Abby's shoulders.

"You bet it works." Abby said excitedly. Suddenly Doc stopped and looked at the teens seriously.

"We've got to sneak this back to my laboratory. We've got to get you two home! Come on." Doc said. Then together Marty, Abby, and Doc pushed the DeLorean back into the lab.

"Now how does the time circuits work?" Doc asked.

"Uhh, I have no idea."

"The tape! I still have the tape!" Marty said and grabbed the video camera and started to hook it up to the T.V.

"Kay this is it Doc." Marty said.

"_Never mind that, Never mind; roll tape."_

"That's me! Look at me! I'm an old man! Thank god I still have my hair. Wait, what am I wearing?"

"A radiation suit." Marty said.

"Of course, because of the Nuclear War."

"Hey this is it!"

"_No this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reactor to generate the one point twenty-one Gigawatts…"_

"What did I just say?" Doc asked and Marty pressed the rewind button.

"_No this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reactor to generate the one point twenty-one Gigawatts…"_

"1.21 GIGAWATTS?! 1.21 GIGAWATTS?! GREAT SCOTT!" Doc said and ran out of the lap.

"Hey wait up!" Abby said and ran after him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GIGAWATT?!" Marty shouted and ran after them.

Break*Break*Break

"How could I have been so blind? One point twenty-one Gigawatts. It can't be done." Doc said talking to himself.

"It's alright Doc. We just need some plutonium…"

"Abby I'm sure in 1985 you can get plutonium in every store, but in 1955 it's a little hard to come by. Marty I'm afraid you two are stuck here."

"Whoa whoa we can't be stuck here! We've got a life."

"I'm sorry but the only source that can generate one point twenty-one Gigawatts is a bolt of lightning."

"What did you say?"

"A bolt of lightning. Unfortunately you never know when or where it's ever going to strike." Marty then pulled out the piece of paper that the clock tower lady had given him.

"We do now." He said and gave Doc the paper. Doc read it and sat up smiling.

"This is it. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clock tower precisely at 10:04 p.m. next Saturday night. If we could somehow harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next

Saturday night, we're sending you two back to the future.

"Okay, alright, Saturday is good, Saturday's good, we could spend a week in 1955. I could hang out, you could show me around…"Doc then put his hands on Marty's shoulders.

"Marty, that's completely out of the question, you two must not leave this house. You two must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious reprocautions on future events. Do you understand?

"Yeah, sure, okay." Marty said looking guilty.

"Marty, have you or Abby interacted with anybody else today, besides me?"

"Um, yeah well we may have sort of bumped into our parents."

"Great Scott. Let me see that photograph again of your brother." Marty quickly pulled out the photograph and the three looked at it. "Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother." David Mcfly was still there but his entire head was missing.

"What the heck; His head's gone, it's like it's been erased." Abby said.

"Erased from existence." Doc said and slowly looked at them. "We have to somehow think of a way to make sure your parents meet. Tomorrow, you two are going to school."

"School? Aw come on." Abby whined.

The Next Morning

"Do I really have to wear this?" Abby asked. She was wearing a 3/4th sleeved light bluish color blouse with a black plaided knee length skirt as well as a black belt over her hips. She also had thick ankle socks on with a pair of nice shoes and her brown hair was up in a ponytail.

"Sorry Abby but 50s girls don't wear jeans."

"At least you don't look like me." Marty said. Marty was wearing a white shirt with a gray jacket and red sleeves. He also wore khaki (ish) pants and his hair with filled with grease. "Whoa, they really cleaned this place up, looks brand new."

"Now remember, according to my theory you interfered with your parent's first meeting. They don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappeared from that photograph. Your older sister will follow and unless you repair the damages, you will be next as well as Abby." Doc said as they walked towards school.

"This sounds pretty heavy." Marty said.

"Weight has nothing to do with it."

Break*Break*Break

"Which one's your pop?"

"That's him." Abby said. George was getting pinched on by the same bullies that were bugging him in the café. George turned around and the trio noticed that on the back of his shirt was a sign that said 'pinch me.'

"Maybe you two were adopted." Suddenly a bald man came over scaring the bullies away and started calling George a slacker.

"That's Strickland. Jesus, didn't that guy ever have hair?"

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?"

"I don't know, Doc, I guess she felt sorry for him cause her dad hit him with the car, he hit me with the car." Marty said rubbing his head where there was a bump.

"That's a Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, kid." Marty then went over to George.

Marty: Hey George, buddy, hey, I've been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Good, there's somebody I'd like you to meet." Marty and George then went over to where Loraine and her friends were standing. "Loraine."

"Calvin!" She said backing up against the locker.

"I'd like you to meet my good friend George McFly."

"Hi, it's really a pleasure to meet you." George said walking over to her.

"How's your head?" She asked ignoring George.

"Well uh, good, fine."

"Oh, I've been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night. Are you okay?" Suddenly the school bell rang and she was dragged to class by her friends. "I'm sorry I have to go. Isn't he a dream boat?"

I finally got this chapter posted. What Abby is wearing I stole from one of the school girls in the movie. After Marty says "That's him" in the school, look to the right and you'll see what Abby is wearing.

**Please ****Review**

LaurenHardy13


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm sorry this isn't an update but I have a question for you guys. Do you like my version of Back to the Future? I got a review saying that they wanted me to change up the plot of the story. My original plan was to write the story mostly like the actual movie just with Marty having a sister with a few changes here and there. Do you guys want me to change it up or do you like it just the way it is? I can change it up but it will take me awhile to try and come up with another storyline. I will let you guys know what my final decisions and will except requests if it comes to that. Thanks and let me know what you want.

LaurenHardy13


	9. Chapter 8

Well as most people have wanted, I'll keep the story the same. But I will change it up just a little and make Abby have a little more role in this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

"Well that was helpful." Abby said.

"Will you shut up? Do you know how much trouble we're in now? She didn't even look at dad."

"This is more serious than I thought. Apparently your mother is infatuated with you instead of your father." Doc said coming over.

"Are you kidding me?" Abby asked.

"I wish I was." Doc said. Abby then took a few seconds to think about it and suddenly put her hands over her mouth and started breathing in and out dramatically.

"Oh my god! I think I'm gonna faint." She said putting her hand on her forehead. Doc immediately went over and was ready to catch her but she didn't fall. "Doc I'm fine."

"Does your sister always do that?" Doc asked.

"Usually she's just a little smart-aleck." Marty said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Anyway so are you trying to tell me that my mother has the hots for me?" Marty asked and Abby did a few dramatic breaths again. "Will you stop that?! Man this is heavy."

"Why do you keep saying that everything is heavy? Is there a problem with the earth's gravitational pull in the 80s?" Doc asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nevermind. So the only way we are gonna get those two to mate is if they are alone together. So you two have to get your father and mother to act at some sort of get together.

"Uh, you mean a date?" Abby asked.

"Exactly."

"So what does a date mean in the 50s?" Marty asked.

"What? They're your parents; you two should know something about them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do for fun?" Marty and Abby looked at each other.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Yes! This is the answer." The two went over to see Doc pointing at a dance poster.

"There's a ceremony coming up here."

"That's it! This is the dance they're supposed to go to where they'll kiss for the first time." Marty said excitedly.

"Alright, Marty you stick to your father like glue and make sure he takes her to that dance." Doc said grabbing Marty's jacket.

"What do I do?" Abby asked.

"Uh…make sure no one interrupts our plan." Doc said.

"Oh. Ok." Abby said looking disappointed and Marty and Abby went to the cafeteria.

"Alright, you stay here while I work my magic." Marty said and went over to talk to George. Abby was now sitting by herself at the empty table. She was really mad that she wasn't doing anything and began to twirl her brown hair around while Marty 'worked his magic.'

"Excuse me Abby." Someone said behind her. She went wide-eyed and looked to see Lorraine and her two friends carrying lunch trays. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Sure." Abby said and the girls sat down. One of Lorraine's friends had brown hair with red lipstick on. She was also wearing a green polo shirt with green checkered skirt. Her other friend was blond and also had red lipstick on but she was wearing an orange checkered dress.

"This is Shelly and Emma."

"Hiya." She said.

"I was just telling them how you helped fix our television set." Lorraine said.

"How did you do that?" Shelly asked.

"My dad taught me."

"That is so cool." Emma said.

"Does your dad make televisions?"

"No, he figured it out for himself. So when the TV, I mean television set was moved by accident, he taught me how to do it."

"Wow!" Lorraine said.

"Hey, we're going to Morrell's tomorrow to get our dresses for the dance. Are you going to the dance?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"You should. They're bringing Marvin Berry & the Starlighters to perform the music." Emma said.

"Well…I guess I could go."

"Good. So you wanna come dress shopping with us?" Abby was about to reject but then she remembered that she needed to get Lorraine and her dad together.

"Alright."

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Another voice said. The girls turned around and saw Biff standing in front of them.

"So how are my two beautiful girls?" Biff asked grabbing Lorraine and Abby and pulling them towards him.

"Hands off Biff." Lorraine said trying to get out of Biff's grasp.

"You know you want me Lorraine."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Lorraine said and slapped Biff causing him to let go of her and Abby. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet." Biff said now putting his arms around Lorraine only.

"Get your meaty hands off of me!" She said. Suddenly Marty came over and grabbed Biff's shirt.

"You heard her. Get your meaty…" Marty then realized how tall Biff was and let go of Biff's shirt backing up slowly.

"So what's it to you butthead?" He said pushing Marty. "You know you've been looking for a fight." He said pushing Marty again. Suddenly they both grabbed each other's shirt and was ready for a fight. Then they stopped when Strickland came and glared at them. Biff smiled and put his hand around Marty's neck. "Since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break; today. So why don't you make like a tree and get here." He said letting go of Marty and started walking away. "See you later beautiful. If you're thinking about going to the dance, here's my number." Biff said handing a small piece of paper to Abby and walked away. "May I borrow my sister for a minute?" Marty asked pulling her away from Lorraine.

"Sure Calvin." Lorraine said. Marty dragged Abby out into the hall and pushed her against the locker hard.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting involved in this that's what." Abby said.

"I told you you are involved in this."

"Getting Biff away from you is not my version of helping."

"You think you can get involved while not talking to the person who happens to be our mom? You heard what Doc said."

"Think about it. We're trying to get Lorraine and George together. If I can find out what Mom's looking for in a guy, we can make George like that so they can fall in love, get married, and get back to 1985 before the lightning strikes the clock tower." Marty then started to think about it.

"That's actually a good idea." Marty said slowly letting go of her.

"Good cause I'm going dress shopping tomorrow with her. Now we also need to convince George to ask Lorraine out to the dance. I'll leave you to that and I'll focus on Lorraine."

"Good." Marty said and the school bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Now I suggest that you go chase after George before he gets away." Abby said. Marty turned around and saw George speed walking out of school.

"Hey George wait!" Marty said and sprinted away.

"Brothers."

Remember to Review

LaurenHard13


	10. Chapter 9

Yes I'm alive. I've been trying to post this for a while but time got away and my internet has been going off and on. Hope you enjoy and I don't own BTTF.

The next day at breakfast, Marty told Doc and Abby all about his "Science Fiction" scare with George last night.

"So I'm guessing with a little luck, he'll be asking her out sometime today." Marty said.

"That's good; in the meantime, I can work on Lorraine." Abby said.

"Which is what?"

"Uh, getting more information about what she's looking for in a man that's what."

"I still don't think it's a good idea Abby but if you're sure then I guess everything will be fine." Doc said, "Here's some money, go get yourself a nice, 50s dress."

"Thanks Doc."

"Just remember, we're not in 1985 so some of the styles might be…old fashion." Marty said.

"I know, but I'll have mom with me."

"Yeah, the same person who hates shopping and has never took you out shopping before."

"People can be different when they are young." Doc said. Then Abby looked at the time

"Okay, here I go."

"Remember, nothing about the future."

"Thanks Marty. Now can you tell me what one plus one equals?" Marty rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here." He said and Abby left Doc's house.

Break*Break*Break

Abby walked downtown look for Lorraine and her friends. She stopped right in front of the diner and started looking around. Suddenly someone knocked on the window next to her. It was Lorraine and her friends sitting in the diner. She then walked in and sat with Lorraine and the others.

"Hey Abby, we all decided to get some drinks before we go. We tried to tell you after school but we couldn't find you." Emma said.

"Marty and I had to come home early."

"That's okay. So what do you think you're dress will look like?" Shelly asked.

"I really don't know what to think. I don't wear dresses or skirts too much."

"But you wore one yesterday." Lorraine said. Abby remembered where she was and tried to come up with what to say next.

"Well…what I mean is like fancy dresses."

"Yeah I understand. Remember when Julie came in looking like she just came from Hollywood?"

"Yeah, and the dress was really ugly. It looked so bad on her that even Biff stayed away from her. We have enough trouble with Biff." Lorraine said.

"We sure do. Hey Julie, can I borrow that ugly dress you wore? It's the only way to keep Biff away." Abby said making the girls laugh. Then out of the blue, Abby realized that this one the first one-on-one time spent with her mother. She didn't have to worry if she was drunk or not or hear about the time she and her father went to the dance.

"You okay Abby?" Emma asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Are we about ready? All this talk of dresses makes me feel so excited."

"Yeah, let's go." Lorraine said. After the girls paid for their drinks, they went over to… and started looking around.

"I really hope they'll have something for me." Abby said.

"If you don't find a dress here, you won't find it anywhere." Shelly said.

"This is the best dress shop in Hill Valley." Emma explained. "Oh my gosh, who wants Julie's dress?" Emma had a really short, black and white poke-a-dot dress with a light green sash.

"That's what she wore?!" Abby asked laughing.

"That's exactly what she wore. That and she was wearing matching high heels." Lorraine said laughing too.

"Oh I wanna try that on!" Abby said. "I want Biff to leave me alone." She said causing the girls to laugh.

"What do you girls think of this?" Shelly asked. She was holding a yellow lace, vintage dress with a small bow around the waist.

"That is so pretty." Lorraine said touching the dress.

"You've got to try it on." Abby said.

"Alright." She said and went back to the dressing room.

"Hey Lorraine, what do you think of this?" Emma said. Emma had a green vintage dress with white lacing on the waist."

"Umm…it's pretty but I don't like it _that_ much." She said and kept looking. Meanwhile, Abby looked around and tried to at least like one dress. 'This was the style in the 50s?' She thought. Just then, Shelly came out in the dress.

"That looks so good on you Shelly." Emma said.

"That really does look nice." Abby said not lying.

"I like it too. If I don't find another dress, this one will definitely be the one." She said and everyone kept looking.

"So Lorraine, what exactly do you see in my brother just out of curiosity?"

"Well…he's sweet, and when my dad hit him with the car…he just seemed like a little lost puppy."

"Okay, without my brother, what do you want in a guy?"

"I'm not too picky, unless it's Biff. But what I really want someone who's not afraid to stand up for himself. I want to know that no matter what happens, he would protect me even if that means getting physical."

"I agree. I really don't know what to expect in boys yet."

"Who thinks I should try this on?" Lorraine asked changing the subject. The dress was a peach, vintage dress with a lace like material on. The other girls starting ooing and told her to try that on. While she was getting it on, Abby started getting really frustrated. 'There's no way I'm going to find a 50s dress for a girl growing up in 1985.'

"So what do you guys think?" Lorraine asked coming out.

"Oh my gosh, Lorraine if you don't get that you'll regret it forever." Shelly said.

"Mom that is really pretty." Abby said.

"What did you say?" Lorraine asked.

"Uh, I said my gosh Lorraine that is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"You should get it." Shelly said.

"I think I might. Do you think Calvin will like it?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"I'm going to get it."

"Nice choice Lorraine." Shelly said.

"Alright Abby, now we really need to find you a dress."

"I don't think there will be a dress for me."

"Yes there will. We just haven't been looking hard enough." For the next hour, the girls started looking for dresses that would be right for Abby but none of them looked right. Then Abby decided that whatever dress she looked at next would be her dress no matter how ugly it would be.

"Abby, why don't you try this one on." Lorraine said. Abby turned around gasped at the dress her future mother was holding. It was a blue and purple dress with little cap sleeves as well as a little peach belt and beaded bodice at the very top of the dress. Abby silently took the dress and just stared at it.

"This…this is perfect." She whispered finally and took the dress from Lorraine.

"Well don't just stare at it, try it on." Emma said and Abby went to try it on. 'This is so cool.' She thought as she put the dress on. At last the dress was on and once again couldn't stop staring at it. Not only because the dress looked so good, but somehow an 80s girl fell in love with a dress from the 50s. When she came out of the dressing room, all the girls' ooed and smiled.

"Abby you have to get that!" Shelly said.

"You think it looks that good?" Abby asked.

"It looks so beautiful Abby." Lorraine said.

"You know what? I think this is my dress." She said and all the girls started clapping.

"I told you there was a dress here for you." Lorraine said patting her back. After that, the girls paid for their dresses and walked out of the store.

"Well I have to get going; I'll see you guys at school." Shelly said.

"Bye Shelly," the girls said and then started walking down the street.

"Lorraine can I see your dress?" Emma asked.

"Sure," She said and pulled out her dress.

"Oh Lorraine it's perfect. You're gonna looks so good." Emma said.

"Well lookie what we have here. He's my two favorite girls. Nice dress Lorraine, though I think you'd look prettier with nothing on." Biff said trying to look under her skirt.

"Biff why don't you take a long walk off a short pier."

"Hey listen girls, there's that dance on Saturday, now how would you two like to go with the best looking guy in school?"

"I'd love to Biff but I'm busy." Lorraine said and started walking away with the group.

"Doing what?"

"Washing my hair."

"That just as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

"Look Biff someone already asked me okay?" Biff suddenly grabbed Lorrain's shoulders tightly.

"No not okay Lorraine. I don't care who it is, you're going with me."

"I'd rather die!"

"Alright then. I'll just take you sweetheart." Biff said letting go of Lorraine and grabbing Abby now.

"Let go you jerk!" Abby screamed. Suddenly a crunch was heard and Biff looked over to see someone had thrown a rock at his car. Biff let go of Abby and went to inspect.

"What the hell happened to my car?!" He shouted at no one. Then someone came over to the girls.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. He was about sixteen years old with red hair and blue eyes. When he talked he had a tad bit of British to his voice.

"Yeah. Thank you." Abby said looking into his blue eyes.

"Uh, I'm Benjamin. Benjamin Comings. I just moved here with my family."

"Hiya. I'm Abby Mc-uh…Klein. Abby Klein."

"Hi." Benjamin said looking into Abby's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey! Get away from my girl!" Biff shouted.

"First rule living here, stay away from Biff." Abby said.

"Run!" Emma shouted.

"Get back here Lorraine! You're gonna be my girl!"

"I wouldn't marry you even if you had a million dollars!" She shouted.

"That goes double for me!" Abby shouted.

"You just wait Lorraine! You're gonna be my wife!" Biff shouted and the group kept on running.

"I think we lost him." Abby said stopping.

"Good." Emma said.

"So you are okay right?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, I hope to see you again Abby."

"Me too." She said and Benjamin walked away. Suddenly she saw someone duck behind some trees.

"Guys I'll be right back." Abby said and walked over towards the trees. She came over and once she made sure no one was looking shoved someone behind the tree.

"Ow." The voice said.

"What the hell are you doing?! Spying on me?!" She asked. The person she had shoved was Marty in a weird looking black outfit.

"Watch your language kid." Marty said.

"Forget that, why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't trying to."

"Sure you weren't. Aren't you supposed to be with George?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was uh…headed there right now."

"Well stop wasting your time spying on me and get back to George." Abby said and starting walking away.

"Hey I'm not finished with you." Marty said grapping her hand. "Stay away from that Benjamin guy."

"Why?"

"I'm not stupid Abby. I saw you give him the look. Remember what year we're in Abby."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! By the way, get some better clothes. You look like a spy." Abby said and walked away.

Finally I got this done. This was actually way longer then I thought it was going.

Remember to Review please!

LaurenHardy13


	11. Chapter 10

Abby dropped her dress off at Doc's house and met up with Marty at a gas station. "Hey Ab. Did you find a suitable dress?"

"Well you should know considering you were spying on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, by the way I like this outfit better than your other one."

"Very funny. I'm an 80s guys and I love my 50s outfits." Marty said getting out a Coca-Cola.

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan is…"

"Marty!" George said running up to the siblings after nearly getting hit by a car.

"Oh hi George." Abby said.

"Hey buddy. Where have you been? You weren't at school earlier." Marty said.

"I overslept. Look, I need you guys to help. I have to ask Loraine out but I don't know how to do it."

"Okay okay. Just keep your pants on. She's over in the café where _my sister _should be right now." Marty said now looking at Abby.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered and ran over to the café. Marty meanwhile was still trying to get his coke open but was unsuccessful. This caused George to grab it and open it using a bottle machine and started walking after Abby.

"So what made you change your mind? I thought you said you could never do it." Marty asked.

"Last night, Darth Vader came from the plant Vulcan and told me that if I didn't ask Lorraine out, he'd melt my brain."

"Alright, well let's just keep this little thing to ourselves alright?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Alright just go in there and ask her." Marty said as the two watched Abby take a seat next to Lorraine and her friends.

"Okay but I don't know what to say."

"Just think natural George and whatever comes to your mind."

Break*Break*Break

Meanwhile, Abby, Lorraine, Shelly, and Emma were at the booth talking about some guy who tried to ask Shelly out to the dance. Then George came over with his notepad towards the group.

"Lorraine?" He asked. "My destiny, has brought me to you."

"What?" She asked. George then looked at Abby who lifted her eyebrows in a 'go on' kind of motion.

"Oh, what I meant to say was…"

"Hang on, don't I know you from somewhere?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes! I'm George. George Mcfly. I'm your density." He said as Marty came in and Abby tried as hard as she could not to laugh. "I mean…your density."

"Ohhhhh." Lorraine said.

"Hey Mcfly!" Someone shouted from across the café. Everyone looked over to see Biff and his goons come in. Marty and Abby then gave a frustrated sigh.

"I thought I told you never to come in here. That's gonna cost ya. How much you got?" Biff asked coming over.

"How much you want Biff?" He asked and Marty then used his foot to trip Biff over and fall flat on his chest making the girls at the booth laugh. Biff got up and stood up tall against Marty. Abby took this moment to cover her eyes.

"Alright punk, you're asking…"

"Whoa Biff. What's that?!" Marty asked making Biff turn around allowing Marty to punch him flat and start running.

"That's Calvin Klein. Isn't he a dream?" Lorraine asked. Everyone is the café then watched as Marty took apart a kid's scooter and turn it into a skateboard riding away from Biff and his goons. Then everyone came out just in time to see Biff's car crash into a truck hauling manure. Marty then gave the board back to the kid.

"Thanks a lot kid. Let's go Ab." Marty said.

"Alright, see you guys later." Abby said and started walking only to trip on the curb and would have fallen if not for a certain red-head there to catch her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said.

"Benjamin." Abby said as he helped her up.

"You…you should be more careful next time." He said.

"Yeah…I should. Though you seem to always be there when I need you." She said looking straight into his eyes again.

"Uh Ab…who's this?" Marty asked coming over.

"Oh uh…Marty this is Benjamin, Benjamin this is my older brother Marty." Abby said now looking nervous.

"Nice to meet you. Well Abby I…I'll see you around." Benjamin said and walked away. Abby watched him walk away until Marty pulled her away and pushed her against a building.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're flirting with that guy aren't you?"

"Oh not this talk again. Look we already went through this, we should be spending more time on getting back to the future rather then what's going on with Abagail Mcfly's life." She said and starting walking away.

"I'm not done with you." Marty said pulling her back.

"I know, you've already told me to stay away from that Benjamin guy. I don't know why you're freaking out, this isn't the first time you've seen him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it stops now."

"Alright, just leave me alone already." Abby said and stormed off towards Doc's house. When they got back to the house, Doc was watching the video that they had taped in 1985 and kept rewinding it.

"…Oh my god. They found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it you two!" The 1985 Doc shouted.

"Doc?"

"Oh hi Marty." He said putting the video camera down. "I didn't hear you two come in."

"We have a knack of doing that sometimes." Abby said.

"Well…this is one fascinating device you have." He said

"Listen Doc. You know there's something I haven't told you about that night…the night Abby and I got sent here."

"Please Marty don't tell me anything about the future. It could endanger my existence just as it has with you." He said putting a hook on the DeLorean.

"You…you're right."

"Now, let me show you two my plan. Please excuse the crudity of this model, I didn't have time to make it an exact scale or to paint it." Doc said showing the two an exact clay model of Hill Valley.

"Wow." Abby said still looking at it in awe.

"Thank you Abby. Now, we run this electrical wire from the top of the courthouse all the way down suspending it over these two lamp posts. Meanwhile I've upgraded the time vehicle and put this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux capacitor. At the calculated moment, you two start back here and accelerating exactly 88 miles per hour. According to history, lightning will strike the clock tower at exactly 10:04pm which will electrify the wire and will hit this hook giving the car the 1.21 gigawatts it needs in order to time travel thus sending you two back to 1985. Any questions?" Doc asked the two and received no answer.

"Good now let's try it out. Hold this and wind up the car releasing it only when I tell you to." Doc said handing the car to Marty. "I'll stimulate the lightning." Marty did as he was told and got into position.

I don't own BTTF.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Doc said and started up the lightning while Marty let go of the car. The car did exactly as Doc said only it caught on fire and went off the track starting a fire on Doc's things. Thinking fast, Doc grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Sorry about that Doc." Abby said.

"Don't worry about it Abby, I take care of this and you two take care of your pop. Speaking of that what happened? Did he ask her out?"

"I think so." Marty answered.

"What did she…?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Confused, Doc went over to the window and saw Lorraine standing there. "Great scott! It's your mom! She's tracked you down! Quickly, hide the car." He said pulling out a long sheet. They quickly put it over the car and Marty answered the door. Lorraine came in very shocked to see Marty.

"Hi Cal…er Marty."

"Oh hi Lorraine. How did you find me?"

"I followed you." She said kind of ashamed.

"Well this is my doc er uncle. And you've already met Abby." Marty said introducing everyone.

"Well Abby, let's give your brother some privacy." Doc said pushing Abby away from the two.

"Awwww but this is the best part." Abby said as she was pushed off.

"Marty, this may seem kind of forward but…I was hoping that you would…ask me to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance on Saturday." She said after Doc gave Marty a kind of angry look.

"Wait…you mean nobody's asked you?" Marty asked.

"No, not yet."

"What about George?"

"George Mcfly? I mean yeah, he's kind of cute and all, but not as…" She said not able to finish her sentence because she was getting so close to Marty and Doc who was leaning on the car. Abby meanwhile was laughing in the background and part mad that the plan didn't work.

"Yeah, sure I'll take you." Marty said and Abby looked at him in a 'what-are-you-doing' kind of look.

"Thanks Marty. I guess I'll see you then. Bye Abby." Lorraine said and left the house after Abby said goodbye.

"Oh. My. God." Abby said.

Well we are winding down on this story. We still have a few chapters to go, but it won't be long now. I like to thank everyone who has helped this story reach nearly 50 reviews. To tell you the truth, I had my doubts about this story but you guys kept it alive. Thanks and keep it up.

LaurenHardy13


	12. Chapter 11

Well guys this is the second to last chapter. I can't believe this is almost over. Hope you have enjoyed it so far.

I still don't own BTTF.

"I still don't get how I'm supposed to ask Lorraine out to the dance if she's already going with you." George asked putting out the laundry the day of the school dance. Abby was out with Lorraine and the girls getting their hair done for the dance while Marty was focusing on George.

"Because George, she wants to go with you. She's just too shy to admit it." Marty said helping George carry the laundry.

"But how exactly am I going to do this?"

"Easy, Lorraine and Abby are pretty close friends and she told Abby that she's looking for someone who's not afraid to stand up for himself; someone who's going to protect her."

"I don't know Calvin. I've never picked a fight with anyone before." George said.

"You don't have to pick a fight dad…uh daddy-o. You are going to rescue her. Let's go over this one more time. 8:55 where are you going to be?"

"At the dance."

"And where and I going to be?"

"In the car with her."

"Right. At about nine she and I are going to get into a little fight."

"Why?" George asked sounding worried.

"Well because girls hate it when guys take advantage of them." Marty said getting a little uncomfortable.

"Oh no. Nobody ever touches a girl like that." George said holding up his mother's bra.

"No not like that. Remember we are just pretending."

"Oh that's right."

"Okay, so you walk outside around nine and see us struggling. You open the door and say…" Marty said but George just stood there. "George your line!"

"Oh yeah, get your damn hands off her."

"Right. You make all this sound so easy."

"It will be easy. You're just tense right now. Then after you punch me, you take her in, spend all night with her and live happily ever after."

"You think so."

"Positive George. Remember if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." He said and then looked at his watch. "Crap, it's almost six. I gotta go. Remember the plan." Marty said and started running back towards Doc's house. After he got his 50s tux on, he went downstairs to see Doc getting everything in his car.

"Hey Doc. Where's Ab?"

"She and the other girls picked her up, and are getting ready at your mom's place."

"Wow. Mom and her never had fun things to do like that."

"When you're younger you do a lot of things you wouldn't do as an adult." Doc said. "Now the weather man says it's not going to be a severe storm. Are you sure about this?"

"Weatherman can never predict the weather right, let alone the future." Marty said helping Doc load up the last few things.

"You know Marty I'm going to be sad to see you two go. You've really inspired me to shoot for something."

"Don't worry Doc. You just have to wait thirty years."

"I know but it's just crazy. I'm going to live to see 1985 and accomplish _this. _He said lifting the tarp over the DeLorean. "I'm really going to miss you two Marty."

"Yeah…me too." Marty said thinking about the shooting incident. The Doc looked at him funny and then got in the car with Marty driving to the courthouse. When they got there, Marty told Doc he was going to the bathroom real quick and went into the café where Goldie Wilson was.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Goldie asked as he was cleaning up the floors.

"Yeah I'm alright. Do you think I can use your phone?"

"Yeah boy, it's right over there."

"Thanks." He said and called Lorraine's house.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Banes. No don't worry everything's alright. I just remembered I had to tell my sister something. Can you put her on please? Thank you." Abby in her dress with her make-up half on answered the phone.

"Marty?"

"Hey Ab."

"Is everything alright. You sound upset."

"Abs. I gotta tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Doc. I have to tell him he gets shot when we go back. I don't want to lose him."

"I know. I forgot all about that. You do what you can. I hope this will all work out."

"So do I, and make sure you stay away from that Benjamin guy."

"So me liking a guy now isn't the same as mom falling in love with you."

"Do you think I asked for this?"He asked pulling up a small smile.

"No but this is payback for you spying on me the other day. Oh I gotta go. The girls are calling me."

"Alright well have fun. It may be the last time you have fun with mom."

"I know. See you at 8:15." She said and hung up. Well his sister did her job due to whenever Marty felt sad about something when they were kids, Abby would always try to make him smile or laugh which always made him feel better. Marty then got out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to him.

Dear Dr. Brown,

On the night my sister and I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists.

Please take whatever precautions necessary to prevent this terrible disaster.

Your friends,

Marty and Abby

He then sealed it in a letter reading 'Do not open until 1985.' Marty then went back outside to see Doc talking to an officer. He snuck the letter in his coat pocket and left to pick the girls up.

Break*Break*Break

At last when they got to the school, Marty let Abby out to make sure George knew exactly where they would be. "Uh Lorraine, do you mind if we…park?"

"That's a great idea I'd love to park." Lorraine said making Marty go wide-eyed. "Marty I'm almost eighteen years old. It's not like I've never parked before."

"Really?" He said not believing it.

"Marty you seem so nervous. Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing at all." Marty said and saw Lorraine drinking alcohol.

"Lorraine what are you doing?!" He said taking the bottle from her.

"I got it from…"

"No, why are you doing it?"

"Marty what are you talking about? Anybody who's anybody drinks."

"Yeah but you might regret it." Lorraine rolled her eyes and got out a cigarette.

"You smoke too?"

"Marty you're starting to sound just like my mother."

Inside the school:

Meanwhile, Abby walked in only to be pulled to the side by Benjamin. "Oh…hi."

"Hi Abby. You look…beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look pretty handsome yourself." She said causing the two to laugh. "So, how have you been settling in?"

"It's been alright; this old lady came and brought us some rolls the other day. They were pretty good for an elderly chief."

"I'll bet." The two then stood their awkwardly.

"Hey um…did you…did you wanna…you know dance."

"Uhhhh…I'd love too."

"Alright everyone, grab that friend of yours and start dancing the night away." Marvin Barry said and started playing a fast dancing song.

"You know, this is the first time I've asked someone to dance with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually was debating about coming here."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, I wanted to see my friend again."

"Who?"

"Emily Ranch. You see that girl over there? The one with the blond hair and orange dress by the punch bowl?" Abby looked over and saw exactly who Benjamin was talking about. "She lives right across the street from me, and helped me settle in."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah." He said. For the rest of the dance, Benjamin looked at Emily the way Jennifer looked at Marty.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to her." Abby said ignoring her sudden heartbreak.

"Oh uh…alright."

"I want to hear everything." Abby said and pushed him towards her. She then looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:05.

'Uh oh.' When she got outside, she saw Biff making George's left hand go far behind him painfully, Marty nowhere in sight, and Lorraine on the ground. George then made a fist with his hand and punched Biff right in the chin making him pass out. Abby's mouth was open wide as George helped Lorraine up asking if she was alright. She then saw the two look at each the exact way that people dating looked at each other. George then escorted her into the school.

"Abby! Are you alright? What happened?"

"See for yourself." She said pointing at the two walking inside. Marty then pulled out his picture. Their brother had completely vanished, and sister was half gone.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Come on!" He said and the two ran towards where the musicians were. "Guys! You have to get back in there and finish the dance."

"Look at Marvin's hand. The dance is over."

"You have to Marvin. This is where they kiss for the first time and fall in love. If that doesn't happen then we don't exist!"

"Kid I told you, the dance is over unless you know someone who knows how to play the guitar." Marvin said.

"He can play." Abby said.

"He can?" Marvin asked.

"Yes."

"No!" Marty said. "Abby all those people are in there. What if I flunk?"

"You wanna be a musician? Then you have to get used to playing in front of crowds. Get in there and make them kiss right now!" Abby shouted.

Break*Break*Break

Marty in no time was onstage playing Earth Angel while Abby was standing backstage. She decided to take her necklace off as it was starting to pinch her and set it on the table.

"_Earth Angel, Earth Angel."  
>"Will you be mine?"<br>"My darling dear, Love you all the time."_

Marty quickly checked his picture to see his older sister was completely gone. All that was left was him and Abby. Marty then saw that one of Biff's gang members stole Lorraine away from him and George was walking away. Marty then began to feel dizzy and couldn't play the guitar right.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ab…I." Marty said and crawled backstage. In less than a few seconds, Marty had completely vanished.

"Marty?" Abby called out and started to panic. "Oh my god." She said and started crying. She and Marty had worked so hard to try and get her mom and dad back together, and now her whole family was gone. All that was left to do was to just wait until she disappeared too. Then she decided that she was going to play the rest of Earth Angel so maybe if George summed up enough courage, he could go back. Abby didn't know exactly how to play guitar, but she tried her best. Suddenly George pushed Biff's gang member away and kissed Lorraine. Suddenly Marty was back beside Abby. Marty took the guitar from Abby and continued playing. Abby then hugged Marty tight saying he was going to teach her to play guitar one of these days.

"It's about time." He said and got back out on stage. The entire audience clapped and Marvin asked to do another one.

"Now's your chance rock star." Abby said.

"Well…alright. This is an oldie…well…it's an oldie where I come from." Marty said and told the musicians what to do. He then decided to start playing '_Johnny B' Good_.'

"Hey Abby there you are. Come on and dance with us." Emma said pulling her into the crowd and dancing with the group. (**No I'm not going to write Marty singing it. We all know what happens. If you don't then just look up Johnny B from BTTF.)**

Marty suddenly started going all and all with playing guitar. "What is he doing?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. He's just being my weird older brother. Marty then stopped playing as everyone was staring at him.

"Guess you guys aren't ready for that huh? But your kids are gonna love it." Marty said and ran off stage.

"Uh gotta go." Abby said.

"See you on Monday." Emma said. Abby then met her brother in the hall.

"Hey Ab, did you get what you needed?"

"What?"

"You just pasted me in your black shirt and pants saying you changed out of your dress to cool down a little and you were getting something." 

"Yeah okay." Marty then looked at his watch.

"Hi Marty." Lorraine said joining them. "I hope you don't mind but George asked if he could take me home."

"No of course not. That's good. I have a really good feeling about you two."

"Me too."

"Hey, we have to go. It's been an…educational time."

"Marty will we see you two again?"

"Guarantee it."

"Well Marty, thank you for everything and your advice. I'll never forget it." George said.

"Right George. I'll see you two around. Oh and one more thing. If you two ever have any kids…and one of them accidently sets fire to the living room carpet when he's eight, go easy on him."

"Alright." George says and Marty and Abby take off.

Well we are almost done BTTF. I'm still debating if I want to make a sequel or not. Yes I've hinted about it but that was just a little easter egg. If you guys want my version of part 2 then I'd do it. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.

LaurenHardy13


	13. Chapter 12

**Last chapter and I hope everyone has a happy holiday. I will see you guys in 2016!**

Once Abby and Marty changed back into their 80s clothes, Marty drove them to the clock tower where Doc was finishing up the final touches on the DeLorean and pacing back and forth saying damn every other pace.

"You're late! Do you two have no concept of time?" He asked the two.

"Hey we had to change! You think we're going back in that zoot suit and dress?!" Abby shouted.

"I can't believe it! The old man really came through. He laid out Biff in one punch. I never knew he had it in him! He's never stood up to Biff in his life!" Marty said helping out Doc with the wires.

"Never?"

"No, why what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Alright, let's set your destination time precisely when you two left. It'll be like you two never left." Doc said opening the car and setting in the destination. "Ok I've painted a white line way over there on the street. That's where you start out. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance to active the moment the lightning strikes. In exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds, this alarm will go off and you hit the gas Marty." He said now winding a clock and setting it on the dashboard.

"Right!" Marty said.

"Well…I guess that's everything."

"Thanks a lot Doc." Abby said.

"Thank _you._ He said and Marty and Abby came up to give one final hug. "I'll see you two in thirty years."

"I hope so." Marty said with a little worry.

"Don't worry! As long as you hit that wire at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instance the lightning strikes the tower, everything will be fine."

"Right!" Marty said and was about to get in the car when Doc noticed something in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the note Marty had written.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Doc shouted.

"You'll find out in about thirty years." Marty said.

"It's about the future isn't it?!" Doc asked getting mad and upset.

"Wait a sec!"

"It's information about the future isn't it?! I warned you two about this! The consequences could be disastrous!"

"It's a risk you'll have to take; your life depends on it!" Marty shouted.

"NO! I refuse to accept the responsibility!" Doc said as he tore up the letter.

"No! Doc you have no idea how important…!"

"I'll eventually find out! Whatever it is it can't be _that _awful!"

"No Doc. I'll going to have to tell you straight out." Suddenly a strong gust of wind came on disconnecting the cable hanging from the courthouse.

"Great scott!" Doc said and grabbed some rope. "Marty, you get the cable! Abby keep an eye on the clock. You two have to be heading to the starting line at precisely 10:00 pm."

"Got it!" Abby said and the three went off. Doc ran up the courthouse towards the top.

"DOC!" Marty shouted and Doc tossed down the rope. Marty then tied the cable to the rope and shouted to Doc that it was ready.

"Marty you gotta tell him now!" Abby shouted from the car. "Doc won't have time to make it back to us!"

"Right. Hey Doc!" Marty shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?!"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

"What's that?!"

"I said I have to tell you about the future!"

"What?!"

"On the night we go back, you'll get…"

"Doc cover your…!" Abby shouted but she was too late. The clock tower was already ringing the tenth hour. The bell scared Doc that he slipped and fell but managed to hang on to a lion statue. He pulled himself up no problem but the bells were really hurting his ears.

"Marty go!"

"No Doc!"

"Look at the time! You got less than four minutes! GO!" Doc ordered and Marty ran to join his sister in the car. As soon as he got in the driver's seat, he immediately drove to the painted line. Once they got there, Marty and Abby got out once again positioning the hook behind the car. Once that was done, Abby clenched her fists and stomped on the ground.

"Why did you have to tear it up Doc?! WHY?!"

"You gotta calm down Abs." Marty said.

"How can I calm down?! Doc won't listen to us about how important it is that he knows what will happen when we go back. I just wish we had more time." Suddenly Marty's eyes got wide.

"Wait a minute Abs; we've got all the time in the world. We've got a damn time machine!" He said and ran back into the car with Abby following him.

"Just set it back a few extra minutes and that'll give us time to warn him!"

"Exactly. So ten minutes should do it." Marty said entering in the new time coordinates. "Okay, time circuits on, flux capacitor…uh fluxing, engine on…" Marty said but the car didn't start.

"What are you doing, turn it on!"

"I'm trying! The damn car won't start."

"Oh my gosh are you serious?!" Marty tried again and again but the car would not start. "Come on baby start!" Suddenly the clock started ringing startling both of them.

"Oh god we're not gonna make it!" Abby said now starting to hyperventilate.

"Shut up! Come on come on!" Marty shouted at the car and got so frustrated that he hit the horn with his head and it started up. The two suddenly went wide eyed and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yes!" They shouted giving a quick high five and Marty pressed down on the gas.

"GO GO GO!" Abby shouted. The car then drove down the lane heading towards the hanging wire. Abby then noticed that the cable Doc had earlier was now disconnected at the bottom with Doc zip lining down to fix it.

"Doc." Marty said out loud.

"It's all or nothing." Abby said. The two then grabbed onto each other's hand closing their eyes tightly. Suddenly they had crashed into something hard.

"Okay, let's be prepared for anything. Ready? 1…2…3." Marty said and the two opened their eyes with Marty backing out of the old movie theater. He then made a 180 spin to see a homeless guy sleeping on a bench with newspapers. Marty stopped the car and the two got out taking a good look at their surroundings. They then knew that they were finally back in 1985.

"We did it!" Abby shouted and the two came over and hugged each other. "Man I've never missed the 80s before so much." Marty then let go of his sister and looked at the time.

"1:24, we still got time. Let's go Abs." Marty said and the two went back to the car. That's when Marty noticed that the car wasn't on anymore. He tired the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Not again. Come on!" Abby shouted. "Oh my god Marty!" She said in complete fear. Marty looked up to see the Libyans heading towards the mall. Abby then all of a sudden got out of the car and started running.

"Where are you going?!"

"By the time you start that thing it'll be too late! We've gotta run!"

"You're right. Let's go!" Marty said and the two ran as fast as they could. By the time they got to the now _Lone Pine Mall, _the Libyans were shooting Doc down dead. Abby started breathing heavy and fell to her knees sobbing while Marty stood there in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bas****!" The other Marty shouted. The Libyans then started shooting which caused Marty to grab his sister and shielding her from what was going on. The two then watched their other selves get in the DeLorean and drive off only to disappear out of nowhere. Meanwhile the Libyans had crashed into a film sale cart. Marty and Abby then rolled down the grass to where Doc was lying dead.

"Doc?! Doc?!" Marty shouted rolling him over where he had a blank stare to his face. Abby then started sobbing in her hands. Marty scooted over to where his sister was holding her tightly and rocking her while he cried as well. Suddenly Abby saw some movement next to her and saw Doc sit up with no harm done.

"Wha-…" She said not being able to get a word out. Marty released his grip a little and turned around to see Doc as well.

"You're alive?" Marty asked and took off his radioactive suit to reveal that he was wearing a built proof vest.

"Bullet proof vest? But how did you know? We never got a chance to tell you." Doc then pulled out an old, taped up letter that was the exact same letter Marty had written thirty years earlier.

"What about all that talk about screwing up future events? The space time continuum thing?" Abby asked now composing herself.

"Well I figured…what the hell." Doc said and all three came together in a group hug. Afterwards, the three went to where the abandon DeLorean was, got it working again, and Doc drove the two siblings' home.

"So how far are you going?" Marty asked once they had arrived home.

"About thirty years. It's a nice round number."

"Alright, look us up when you get there alright?" Marty asked patting Einstein one last time.

"Indeed I will." Doc said and gave each one last handshake.

"Take care Doc."

"You two…too." Doc said making the three laugh.

"See you later Einy. Oh and watch that reentry. It's a bit rough." Marty said.

"You bet." Doc said and Marty closed the door watching Doc take off into the future. The two then headed inside with Marty's hand around his sister's shoulder.

Break*Break*Break

The next morning it was around 10:30 when Marty finally woke up. "What a nightmare." He said and went to the kitchen to get something to eat when he bumped into Abby. "Morning Abs what's wrong?" He asked when he noticed how pale she looked.

"I think you better see for yourself." She said and went to her room to get her book. Marty walked in to see what all the fuss was about. In the kitchen he saw new living room furniture as well as his older brother and sister. Dave as wearing some kind of suit and tie, while Linda didn't have curls in her hair for once and was wearing make-up without her glasses.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Marty asked breaking up the moment.

"Breakfast." Linda said.

"What, you slept in your clothes again?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, what the heck are _you _wearing Dave." Marty asked after realizing that he indeed had slept in his clothes.

"Marty, I always wear a suit to the office." Dave said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and Abby came back in the room as did their parents from outside. Lorraine was a lot skinnier and pretty while George was wearing a red polo shirt, shades, and his hair was gray but parted to one side. This sight caused Marty to faint and Abby to drop her book.

"Mom…Dad."

"Marty are you alright?" Lorraine asked.

"Did you hit your head?" George asked.

"No, but you guys look great; mom you look so thin.

"Why thank you Marty." Lorraine said coming over and giving him and Abby a kiss on the cheek as well as Dave and George.

"Oh Marty by the way Jennifer Parker called." Linda said.

"Oh I sure like her Marty. She's such a sweet girl. Isn't tonight the big date?"

"Date?" Marty and Abby asked.

"Aren't you and Jennifer going down to the lake? You've been planning it for almost two weeks."

"Mom we talked about this. I'm not going to the lake because the car's wreaked."

"Wreaked?!" Everyone shouted in shock except Marty and Abby.

"What the hell happened to the car? Why am I always the last person to know about these things?" Dave asked.

"Calm down, I'm sure the car's fine." George said and opened the door. "See there it is. Biff's just waxing it up. Now Biff, remember I want two coats of wax this time not just one." George said to Biff.

"I'm just finishing up on the second coat now." He said.

"Now Biff, don't con me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mcfly. What I meant to say was that I was just starting on second coat." He said and immediately went back to waxing.

"Oh Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something. I've been dealing with him since high school, but if it weren't for him…"

"We never would have fallen in love." Lorraine said giving George his coffee.

"That's right." He said kissing her as she sat down. Suddenly the door flew open and in came Biff with a package.

"Mr. Mcfly! This just arrived for you. Oh hi Marty, Abby, I think it's your new book!" Biff said almost too excited. Lorraine quickly got up and opened it to reveal George's book _A Match Made in Space. _

"Oh George, your first novel."

"Just like I've always told you, if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." George said and handed the book to Marty who had just came over.

"Oh Abby, I want you to take these cookies over to our new neighbors next door." Lorraine said going over to where a plate of cookies sat.

"New neighbors? Mom that house has been abandoned for years."

"What are you talking about Abby? That elderly couple moved into an apartment down the road. The house was bought a few weeks again. Now go take these over and you and I can go shopping tomorrow if you'd like." She said handing the plate to her.

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Oh I'm going. I need a new outfit for tomorrow." Linda said while Abby was walking out the door to the new house. The abandon house was now weeds and vines free with plants now growing out of it. It was the same type of house as the Mcflys' but with a red door instead of green. Movers were coming out and in with boxes that belonged to the family. Abby walked over but tripped on the hose. She was falling until she was caught by someone in front of her.

"Are you alright?" A young man asked.

"Yeah I'm…" Abby couldn't move. The boy in front of her was about a fourteen year old with reddish-blondish hair and green eyes. The boy also had a tad bit of British in him when he talked. He was wearing blue jeans as well as a red shirt. He looked almost like…

"Uh…I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Comings." He said. Jeremy too could not stop looking at Abby.

"I'm Abby Mcfly. I live right next door." She told him.

"Wow…uh great! Uh what I mean is it'll be nice to know someone around here."

"True, oh I brought you some cookies. Kind of like a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing."

"Thanks, chocolate chips are my absolute favorite."

"Mine too. They just came out of the oven too so they'll taste even better." Abby said giving the plate to Jeremy.

"So uh…I know we just met and all, but are you doing anything later?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, my dad gave me a NES for my birthday. Do you wanna…come check it out with me?"

"I'd love too."

"Jeremy? I need your help with something. Benjamin have you seen Jeremy?" A woman's voice came from inside.

"I think he's outside dear. Jeremy?" Benjamin Comings called.

"I gotta go. So…I guess I'll see you around Abby. Thanks for the cookies."

"No problem." Abby said and Jeremy walked back into the house not wanting to take his eyes off her for a second.

"Now I approve of _him_." Marty said from behind her.

"What are you talking about? I'm just being a friendly neighbor."

"I've seen that look before. The same look I give Jennifer and the look you gave his dad." Marty said laughing.

"Shut up!" Abby said hitting him playfully. That's when Biff came back outside.

"Sorry Marty, I forgot to tell you. You're all waxed up ready to go for tonight. Here's the keys." Biff said and went back to inside.

"Keys to what?" Abby asked.

"Only one way to find out." Marty said and the two went to the garage. Inside was the black 4x4 truck that Marty was admiring earlier that same day.

"No. Way." Abby said. Marty couldn't believe and went to inspect his so called car.

"How about a ride mister." A voice said. Marty turned around and saw Jennifer standing there.

"Jennifer. Aw man are _you_ a sight for sore eyes." He said going over to kiss her.

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." She responded.

"I haven't."

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" She asked feeling his forehead. Marty turned around and gave a look at his parents who were watching and walked away from the door. That's when Jeremy came back out to get another box but an old photo book fell out. Abby immediately went over and helped him with picking it up.

"Yeah." Marty said now. "Everything's just great." He was about to kiss her again when a flash and loud crash was heard. The two quickly turned around and saw a really big DeLorean pull up with a back seat installed. Out came Doc wearing a red shirt, a plastic tie, a yellow coat, and some kind of shades. Abby who heard all the commotion came over with Jeremy.

"Marty! You and Abby have to come back with me."

"Where?" Abby asked.

"Back to the future!" Doc said now pulling up his shades. He then went to the trashcan and started going through it. The group then came over to where he was.

"Wait, what the heck are you doing Doc?" Marty asked.

"I need fuel." He said pointing to the box labeled Mr. Fusion. "Hurry up you two. Get in the car!"

"Whoa whoa hold up Doc. We just got here, Jennifer's here and we're gonna take the new car out for a spin."

"Well bring her along. This concerns her too."

"Wait a minute Doc, what happens to us in the future? What do we become ass***** or something?" Marty asked.

"Oh no no no no you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids Marty. Something has to be done about your kids."

"My kids?"

"Abby what the heck is going on?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Oh this must be Jeremy. You can come along too if you want but it looks like you have a lot of unpacking to do." Doc said.

"I actually just got done. I'm in the mood for some adventure anyway."

"Well hop in then." Doc said and they all got in the car with Abby and Jeremy sitting in the newly installed back seat and Jen sitting on Marty's lap.

"Hey Doc you better back up, we don't have enough road to get up to 88."

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need, roads." Doc said and the DeLorean was now flying being transported back to the future.

…To Be Continued in LaurenHardy13's version of Back to the Future II


End file.
